1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a laminated transparent substrate, and more particularly to a method manufacturing a laminated transparent substrate having a controlled optical property.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated transparent substrates formed by sandwiching thermo-plastic resin between a pair of transparent substrates, such as glass plates, are used for several usages. One of the producing methods therefor is adhering a plurality of glass plates with a resin layer or layers. Another of the producing methods is applying pressure from both sides of a resin layer to develop uniaxial compression, for example by rolling, to provide a controlled optical property such as birefringence.
Autoclaving is employed for manufacturing laminated safety glass plate for use as a front glass in automobiles, etc. In autoclaving, a workpiece is heated under pressure application. Heating is clone by an oil bath or an electric furnace.
Some color superhomeotropic (CSH) liquid crystal display devices use an optical compensation plate having a negative optical anisotropy for compensating the birefringence (positive optical anisotropy) of the liquid crystal layer for compensating the optical anisotropy of a liquid crystal layer formed of a certain liquid crystal and having a certain thickness, a transparent birefringence plate having the opposite optical anisotropy is desired as the compensation plate. It is, however, not easy to produce a birefringence plate having the desired optical anisotropy.